Hybrid Alien Hunter
by TranscodeNightCat
Summary: A boy discovers that he is half Necrofriggian (Big Chill), one quarter Gourmand (Upchuck), and one quarter human. He now tries to find out more about himself, and do whatever it takes to survive as he tries to live in the world of aliens never really fitting in or making friends.
1. 1: Aaron

Aaron woke up and got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a gray hooded jacket. Aaron's short hair was a dark gray color and his eyes were light blue. He was eighteen years old, a senior in high school, and lived with his mother; his father had left when he was a baby. Aaron finished getting dressed and went downstairs where his mother sat a plate of eggs in front of him. She always insisted that he should eat as he was a growing boy. The weird thing for Aaron was that he never seemed to feel full or gain weight for that matter.

That wasn't the only strange thing about Aaron. One time, he woke up with frost in his hair. When he asked his mom about it, she just told him that it must have been really cold that night and quickly tried to change the subject. She would do the exact same thing when he would ask about his father; all she would tell him is that he was a plumber.

Aaron finished his breakfast and getting ready for the day as he grabbed his backpack and bike as he made his way to school. Aaron walked down the hall with his head down trying not to draw attention from some jocks who were hanging out by his locker. Aaron opened it only for one of them to slam it shut. "Hey there, Aaron." He said grinning menacingly grabbing his shoulder.

Aaron grew angry and several students who gathered around to watch shivered. Aaron's mother had him taking gymnastics since he was a little kid, and along with all of the martial arts classes that she enrolled Aaron in, he had become very acrobatic and alert. Aaron grabbed the jock by the arm and threw him as several more of the jocks attacked him. Aaron quickly climbed up the lockers and leapt from them tackling one of the jocks. He then stood up and kicked the other one in the side followed by several punches knocking him to the ground. Aaron stood up and brushed himself off; he looked at the jocks that he beat up and saw that they had frost on all of their clothes. All of the other students were shivering as Aaron pulled his hood up and walked off.

After school, Aaron walked out of the school only to be confronted by the same jocks as well as several more plus the rest of the school who was expecting to watch a fight. "We're going to make you pay for earlier." One of them said clenching his fist.

Aaron knew that he could not run, and he also knew that he was way outmatched for this fight. "Let's go, cowards." Aaron said removing his hood. One of the jocks ran at Aaron who threw him back. Two more of them ran at Aaron throwing punches that he easily dodged. Aaron waited until he had an opening and punched back knocking both of them to the ground; Aaron looked at his fists and saw that they were covered in ice. Aaron saw another one of them pull a switchblade from his pocket. Aaron ran at him and it looked like that he ran through him; the boy was encased in ice as Aaron looked behind him to see the boy standing there.

The students gasped when they saw the student encased in ice. "Freak!" "Go back to whatever planet you came from!" "Ice freak!" were only a few of the slurs directed at Aaron as he put his hood up and grabbed his bike before riding off. Aaron parked his bike outside of his house and stormed inside as he slammed the door shut.

"What's wrong honey?" His mom asked standing there.

"What am I?" Aaron asked staring at her with his blue eyes.

His mother sighed. "I knew that I would have to tell you eventually. Let's go sit in the living room." She said motioning for Aaron to follow her. Aaron sat on the couch while his mother went over to a cabinet and pulled out a black metal box with a blue dot on the top.

"I take it Dad wasn't a plumber." Aaron said looking at the box.

"He was a plumber, but not the kind that you're thinking of." His mom said putting her finger on the blue dot causing it to open. "But before we talk about your father, let's talk about your grandfather."

"What happened to him?" Aaron asked.

"Your grandfather comes from a species of alien called Gourmand. He was a criminal smuggler who brought illegal alien technology to earth. He was on the run and ran in to your grandmother's house to hide. She protected him from the police, and he greatly enjoyed her cooking. You see, Gourmands possess the ability to eat large quantities of food and other substances and regurgitate blasts of energy. I'm only half Gourmand which means that I possess this ability, but you are only one quarter Gourmand meaning that at best you can eat, and handle most things that you eat." His mother said holding up a coffee mug and swallowing it, and then shooting a blast of energy at the wall.

"Okay, so I can eat a lot. What about the ice?" Aaron asked growing a little impatient.

"Your father comes from a race of creatures called Necrofriggians. He was a plumber which is the term for the intergalactic police. I met him when I was a teenager and he was still looking for your grandfather. At first, I flirted with him to distract him from looking from your grandfather, but then I grew to like him. Eventually we fell in love and had you." She said holding up a picture with her and a blue creature standing next to her holding a baby with faint gray hair wrapped in a blanket.

"That's him?" Aaron asked taking the picture from her.

"Yes. You can keep that picture." She said as he put it in his pocket and he wiped a few tears from his eyes. "Your father also wanted you to have this." She said handing him a black and green badge. "That's a plumber badge. They help you locate plumbers in the area, and it functions as a universal translator."

Aaron took the badge and put it in his pocket. "Some plumbers recently contacted me. They told me to tell you about this new place called Under Town located in Bellwood. Your father actually left you a few things before he left. He told me to give you this after I told you everything." His mother said handing him a key and a card with something scribbled on it.

"Thanks, mom." Aaron said hugging her. "After I graduate high school, I'm going out on my own." Aaron said with his mind clearly made up; his graduation was in only a week.

"I'll still be here for you." She said hugging him before Aaron went to his room.


	2. 2: Aaron

Aaron spent the week learning to use his powers. Kids in the hallways didn't really mess with Aaron out of fear of being frozen. When Aaron got home, he would practice using his ice powers. He could hover for short periods of time, and he could generate weapons made of ice from his hands, and he could shoot ice from his hands. Sometimes he would even phase through walls.

Aaron's graduation was fairly uneventful, but the next day he had his things packed ready to leave. Aaron hugged his mother and said goodbye as he grabbed his backpack which contained his laptop, the things that his mother gave him, some clothes, and a few other things. Aaron waited until his mother left and looked at the card that he was given. There was an address written on it. Aaron programmed it in to his phone and started walking. He used his powers to hover for a bit until he landed on top of a truck that was headed in the direction that he was. Aaron jumped from vehicle to vehicle as he made his way to the address that his father had written down.

Aaron finally jumped from the roof of the car he was on and landed gracefully while his phone notified him of his destination. Aaron was currently standing outside of a small warehouse in Bellwood. "Maybe I'll find something to help me find dad." Aaron thought to himself as he inserted the key. Aaron opened the garage slightly and slid under before closing it. Lights all around him turned on.

"Holy crap." Aaron said as he looked around the room in awe. Aaron was looking around at all of the technology until he saw some sort of tablet sitting on a desk. Aaron instinctively turned it on and a hologram was projected showing a figure that he recognized as his father.

"Aaron, I know that I haven't been around much for you, and you'll probably never see me. I just want you to know that I did all of this for you. This warehouse is your base. It will have everything that you'll ever need. There's an inventory module in the corner it will tell you what everything is and what it does. Also, the hatch in the floor leads to the sewer connecting you to Under Town. I wish you the best of luck, goodbye." His father said before the tablet shut off.

"Gone my whole life and only leaves me a brief message. Thanks Dad." Aaron muttered under his breath as he opened up the item module built in to the tablet. Aaron walked over to a drawer and opened it revealing several crystal chips which his item module referred to as Taydens which are used as an intergalactic currency. There was also a small stack of hundred dollar bills. "Thanks Dad." Aaron said smiling as he pocketed the money. Aaron then saw something covered by a sheet which he quickly removed. Underneath it was a black and blue colored sport bike. There was also a matching helmet resting on the seat. Aaron's item module pointed out several features on the bike including weapons capabilities, armor coating, and a hover bike mode. Aaron smiled to himself as he put the helmet on and started up the bike which roared to life. Aaron activated the hover mode and pushed a button on the bike causing a hatch in the roof to open up as he flew out of the warehouse. Aaron waited until he was away from the warehouse before switching the bike back to land mode.

He rode in to Bellwood and stopped by a high-end clothing store where he parked his bike and walked inside. He was immediately stopped by a woman wearing a gray pantsuit. "Young man, the bargain outlet is down the street." She said snidely.

"That's too bad. I was hoping that someone could help me pick out some clothes, but based on your rude service I might have to leave." Aaron said pulling the wad of money from his pocket.

The woman's attitude quickly changed. "I'll get you one of our best stylists. By the way my name is Dana, and I'm the manager of this store. If there's anything that you need, please ask." She said behind a fake smile.

"I could use a soda." Aaron said.

"Soda! Now!" Dana shouted snapping her fingers causing a nervous woman to run over and hand Aaron a can. "A stylist will be right over." She said smiling as a lean, bald man with a beard wearing a black vest walked over to Aaron.

"I'm David. I'll be your stylist. Looking for anything particular?" He asked as he pulled out a measuring tape and began taking Aaron's measurements.

"Something casual, but also stylish, and try to match my color scheme." Aaron said pointing to his bike outside as David retracted his measuring tape.

"I'll be back in a few moments." David said running off and beginning to rack through several pieces of clothing. After trying on several outfits, Aaron selected a light gray leather jacket which he unzipped to reveal a blue t-shirt. He was wearing a pair of black jeans as well. His outfit didn't change much, but Aaron was satisfied with it as he paid for it and left the store.

Aaron returned to his hideout and began going through everything that his father had left him. Aaron picked up a silver blaster shaped like a handgun that his item module identified as an energy pistol. Aaron aimed it at a target on the wall and fired several blue bolts of energy at the target and smiled as he put the pistol in a hidden pocket on the inside of his jacket. Aaron then picked up a black bracelet with an unusual blue cybernetic pattern on it. His item module identified it as a portable galvanic mechamorph suit and explained how to use it and that it can be used to upgrade weapons as well as certain physical actions depending on how it's used. Aaron pushed the button on it and watched as he was wearing a black body suit with a blue cybernetic pattern on it. Aaron tried shooting ice from his hands and watched as a cannon formed around his wrist and shot balls of ice at the wall. Aaron then tried it again and instead shot a beam that froze part of the wall that it made contact with. Aaron pushed the button on his chest and watched as the armor returned to a bracelet. "I'm going to have some fun tomorrow." Aaron said smiling to himself as he changed in to his pajamas and pushed a button on the wall where a bed popped out and he laid down on it going sleep.


	3. 3: Aaron

Aaron woke up and got dressed. He found a dark gray, futuristic-looking phone in one of the drawers and found that it was connected to a satellite system as well as the tablet he had been using. He grabbed the energy pistol, the galvanic mechamorph bracelet, and his father's plumber badge before starting up his bike; he opened his wallet to see the picture of his father holding him as a baby. "Maybe I can get some answers." Aaron thought to himself as he closed the wallet and put it in his pocket. He pushed a button opening the hatch to the sewer and switched his bike to hover mode as he began following the illuminated tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, Aaron parked his bike and pushed a button activating a cloaking mechanism that made it seem invisible. Aaron exited the tunnel and found himself in what appeared to be a market. Aaron saw shops selling various items that he scanned with his item module identifying them and their uses.

Aaron continued walking until he stopped in front of a diner; his stomach growled. "Guess I better eat something." Aaron muttered under his breath as he walked inside. There were several tough looking aliens who all looked at Aaron as he took a seat at the bar. He picked up a menu and began thumbing through it.

"Know what you want?" A blue alien with six tentacles asked while one held a pencil and one held a notepad; it was also wearing an apron and a hairnet.

Aaron pointed to a few things on the menu and handed the alien a few Taydens which it deposited in the cash register. "You're food will be right out." It said smiling. Moments later, the alien came back and sat a plate with a sandwich with several tentacles sticking out of it; she also set down a glass with a thick purple liquid in it. "Are you sure that your digestive system can handle this stuff?" The alien asked looking at Aaron.

"I'm part Gourmand." Aaron said picking up the sandwich and taking a bite; it actually tasted pretty good as Aaron finished the sandwich and swallowed the purple sludge which reminded him of root beer.

Aaron sat on the stool watching the news on the TV which was currently showing a new piece of technology to be used in all new space cruisers. Three brutish looking aliens then walked in to the diner while everyone else stared at them with a look of fear, Aaron paid them no attention. "Hey kid, this is our spot." One of them said picking Aaron up off the stool and holding him by the back of his jacket.

"Get your own spot." Aaron said spitting on his face causing the alien to through Aaron against a wall. Several others were about to run over to help Aaron up, but they threatened to beat them within an inch of their life if they helped Aaron. Aaron reached in to his jacket pocket and pulled out his energy pistol; he fired several shots at the aliens causing a large brawl to break out in the diner. Aaron flipped over a table and ducked behind it as he shot at the aliens.

Ben and Rook were driving around in Rook's truck when an alert came from their police scanner.

 _Disturbance in Under Town at Frecia's Diner. Police presence is requested. Several citizens as well as what appears to be a human boy are participating. Proceed with caution._

"We will be right there." Rook said in to the microphone as he turned the truck around and sped up.

"Finally, some action." Ben said smiling as he began thumbing through his omnitrix.

"It is nice to see your good mood, but I can not help but wonder how a human got in to Under Town." Rook said as they continued driving.

"Probably just fell in to a manhole or something and got lost trying to get out." Ben said putting his arms behind his head.

"Yes, but getting in to an altercation with Under Town citizens is a bit unusual." Rook said as the truck pulled up in front of the diner and a window shattered with someone flying out of it and landing on the roof of the truck.

"Hey buddy. What's going on in there?" Ben asked sticking his head out of the window.

"One of the gangs came in to the diner and threw this human boy out of his seat, and he started shooting at them, and now it's complete chaos in there." He said before running off.

"All I needed to hear." Ben said as he hopped out of the truck and slammed down on his omnitrix turning him in to Cannonbolt.

Aaron had knocked out most of the aliens, but some of them were still shooting at him. Aaron looked from behind the table to see the door slam open and a large alien standing there. "Hope I'm not late to the party." It said turning in to a ball and ramming through several aliens and people.

Another alien that was blue and cat-like ran in behind it. "Freeze, plumbers!" He shouted holding up a badge and then pulling out a weapon of some sort. Aaron saw the ball rolling towards him, and he shot a beam of ice from his hand causing the ball to lose control and hit the wall.

The blue alien had just finished rounding up the rest of the aliens when he saw Ben on the wall. He quickly ran over to him. "Ben, are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm fine Rook. Now let's go. He's getting away." Ben said as he watched Aaron jump out of one of the broken windows. Ben quickly turned in to a ball and rammed through the wall in pursuit of Aaron. Aaron saw Ben pursuing him and quickly shot another beam of ice causing him to lose control again where he crashed in to a store. Aaron pushed a button on his keys and watched as his bike sped over to him and he jumped on it and sped off. Ben was following him again while the alien known as Rook was jumping from roof to roof as he followed. Aaron watched as Ben turned in to another alien that he referred to as XLR8. This alien had a bit more control as he quickly knocked Aaron off of his bike on to hi back and brought it to a stop. Rook jumped from the roof that he was standing on and put a pair of handcuffs on Aaron.

"You're under arrest for causing a public disturbance." Rook said holding up his badge, and lifting Aaron up as he walked him to the back of his truck and closed the door as he and Ben drove off.

Aaron was sitting in an interrogation room with his jacket and the contents of his pockets sitting on the table in front of an older man named Max, someone named Elliot, and the blue alien who captured him that identified himself as Rook.

"Let's see what kind of trouble you're in." Max said looking at a report. "Public disturbance, property damage, endangering the citizens. What's your name?" Max asked looking at the report again.

"Aaron." He responded as Max made a note of it.

"DNA analysis shows that you are one quarter Gourmand and one half Necrofriggian." Elliot said as Aaron nodded his head

Max began going through the items on the table. "One gray leather jacket, men's. One leather wallet, also men's. One plumber grade energy pistol, street model. Galvanic mechamorph bracelet. One Techadon smartphone, modified. And one plumber's badge." Max said eyeing the item curiously. "Where did you get this?" He asked holding up the badge.

"My mom gave it to me. She told me it belonged to my dad." Aaron told him.

"Is this him?" Rook asked pointing to the picture in the wallet as Aaron nodded his head.

"Officer Glacius was a good officer. I never knew that he had a son." Max said rubbing the back of his head.

"I guess he never really talked about me." Aaron sighed.

"He disappeared six years ago." Elliot said looking at a tablet causing Aaron to sigh again.

"We'll let you go with a warning this time." Max said trying to change the subject as he removed Aaron's handcuffs and handed him his things. Aaron was escorted from the plumber base and returned to his base. "Rook, I want you and Ben to try and keep an eye on him." Max said as he dismissed the other plumbers.


	4. 4: Aaron

Aaron woke up and got dressed in his usual attire before making his way to Undertown. Aaron looked at his phone trying to find offers for work. Apparently there were several bounties on certain people's heads. "Sounds fun." Aaron thought to himself as he walked to a shady bar where the bouncer turned him away. "Sorry no pipsqueaks allowed."

This irritated Aaron as he pulled the blaster from his jacket pocket ready to blast the bouncer. An alien wearing a gray suit stopped him. "Let him in Bruce, he's with me." The alien said as Aaron was allowed in to the bar. The alien wearing the gray suit sat at a table while Aaron sat across from him; he had three red eyes, green skin, and a slim build that was almost humanoid. "I'm so sorry about him, but we can't let just anyone in here." He said clasping his hands together which consisted of three long claws. "My name is Grecius. I come from a race of master negotiators. My species can read minds which aids us in our negotiations, and I can tell that you're looking for work, and I always want to give a rookie hunter a chance." He said smiling.

"What's the job?" Aaron asked trying to clear his mind, so that Grecius would have nothing to read.

"Well trying to clear your mind won't really help you here. I have a Florauna by the name of Saoo who owes me money. I want you to go and collect it by any means necessary, and if he doesn't have it, kill him and bring me his head." Grecius said casually as he handed Aaron a data card detailing his mission.

"I'll be back." Aaron said plugging the card in to his phone and walking off.

"I'm sure you will." Grecius said to himself as a waiter handed him what appeared to be a glass of wine.

Aaron walked to a very unkempt apartment complex; he walked to the room belonging to Sapper and knocked on the door where there was no answer. Aaron phased through the door leaving a large patch of ice on it. "Sapper, Grecius wants his money." Aaron said loudly in the apartment which was littered with plants and vines.

Aaron felt a vine wrap around his leg as he was lifted in to the air and hanging upside down by his leg. A large plant grew from the floor revealing Sapper who stared coldly at Aaron. "Grecius will get his money when he gets it. Now, I'm going to make you in to fertilizer." He said smiling evilly as more vines wrapped around Aaron.

Aaron grabbed one of the vines and channeled his ice power in to it causing the vine to weaken so that Aaron could break free. Aaron's hands materialized in to blades of ice as he started slashing through the vines and shooting ice from them as he froze everything in sight. Aaron had Sapper on the floor with a blade up to his neck and his arms frozen to the floor. "Do you have the money or not?" Aaron asked with a cold stare.

"I don't, but I just need more time. Please have mercy." Sapper begged.

"You were about to kill me, you don't have the money, and now you're begging for mercy. No way." Aaron said chopping his head cleanly off.

Aaron put the head in a bag and made his way back to the bar where he set the bag containing the head on the table that Grecius was sitting at. Grecius opened the bag and looked at the head. "It's a pity that he couldn't pay his debt, but like I promised, here's your reward." Grecius said handing Aaron a small pouch of Taydens. "I'll have to call you again in the future."

"Thank you." Aaron said standing up ready to leave.

"Oh, and just so you know, if you work for me, you'll get connections. Maybe you'll even make someone's hit list." He said smiling as Aaron left.

Aaron walked off counting the Taydens he received and was satisfied as he put the pouch in his jacket pocket. What Aaron didn't see were the aliens following him as he walked in to an alley. "Hey kid, give us your money and we'll think about not hurting you for killing Sapper." One of them said holding out his hand.

Aaron turned around to face all of them. "I earned that money fair and square, so if you want it you'll have to take it. And Sapper deserved it for not paying his debts."

The aliens all growled at Aaron readying to attack him. Aaron quickly drew his blaster and shot each of the aliens in the chest knocking them to the ground. Aaron pushed the button on his Galvanic Mechamorph bracelet and wrapped it around his blaster which turned in to an assault rifle. The aliens stood up while Aaron fired the upgraded blaster knocking the aliens to the ground once more. This time, Aaron used his powers as he froze each one of them to the ground. "Don't mess with me, or next time it will be your heads." Aaron said stowing his blaster before walking away.

Aaron made his way back to his base while Ben and Rook were driving around. They stopped when they saw the gang members frozen in the alley. "Looks like someone did our job." Ben said as he got out of the truck and walked over to them.

"What happened?" Rook asked cuffing all of them before standing them up.

"Some kid beat the snot out of us." He said.

"Something tells me you had it coming." Ben said crossing his arms.

"Fair enough, but something about that kid is really messed up." He responded.

"Was this kid wearing a gray leather jacket and using an energy pistol as a weapon?" Rook asked. The aliens all nodded their heads. Ben and Rook both shared a look knowing it was Aaron. They loaded the aliens all in to the truck and decided to take them back to the plumber base for interrogations and possible prosecution.


	5. 1: Lance

**If you have a chance please take the time to fave, watch, and/ or review. You can also check out some of my other stories if you want. If you want to write a spinoff, recommend an OC, or do a collaboration or something, message me, so that we can discuss it.**

A fairly pale boy with spiked black hair and sea green eyes got out of bed. He washed his face and looked in the mirror; he looked over to see a mouse. Everything flashed before his eyes seeing a variety of colors come off of the mouse before he instinctively leapt at it. Like every time before his eyes glowed as a small winged disk flew from the palm of his hand and hit the mouse. The mouse climbed up its new master's leg and stood obediently in his hand. Without thinking, the boy bit down on the mouse feeling a surge of energy rush through him. "Ugh, why do I keep doing this?" He asked himself as he opened the window and tossed out the mouse which twitched signaling that it was still alive. He finished getting dressed wearing a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a pair of sunglasses; on the jeans a silver chain was visible along with two silver rings, one resting on each hand.

"Lance, your breakfast is getting cold." A female voice belonging to his mother called out.

"I'll be right there." Lance said rushing down the stairs and taking a seat at the table. He quickly ate his breakfast and went to his computer where he did his schoolwork for the day; he had been going to school online ever since he was a little kid, but his parents had still encouraged outside interaction with others.

Afterwards, he began surfing the internet for news. Although his parents had put child blocks on most things because they felt the need to protect him, he found a way around them. He was fascinated by the articles on alien attacks; it always made him question himself about who or what he really was. Today was the day that he had enough, he planned on confronting his parents who always seemed to keep so much from him. He didn't even look like them or act like them.

After dinner, Lance called his parents in to the living room to talk to them. "What is it son?" His father asked with concern on his face.

"I feel like you guys are hiding something from me." Lance said looking at both of them who grew nervous.

"We knew that this day would come. I'll be right back." His mother said running to her room and returning with a black box with a green emblem on it. She put her hand on it opening the box. "I guess first things first. We're not your parents. Secondly you're not exactly human."

"Then what am I?" Lance asked as he recalled all of the weird instances that he had with the mice.

"Well, there are these intergalactic police officers called plumbers. Your mother was one of them." She began.

"And my real father?" Lance asked.

"You don't have one." His father answered.

"You see, your mother was part of a research team that was cataloging the DNA of aliens across the galaxy. She was focused on researching hybrid aliens which are the mix of two different species. At one point, she came across the DNA of a species known as Vladat that was extinct. She thought that by creating a hybrid that its DNA could live on. She volunteered for a project where she was impregnated with the Vladat DNA. You were that child, but sadly your mother died giving birth to you. The procedure was highly experimental and there was a very high chance of her dying, but she knew that when she agreed to it." She explained.

"So what are Vladats exactly?" Lance asked.

"I guess they are the closest things to real life vampires. They don't enjoy sunlight, hence your pale skin. They drain the energy of their victims, not blood, but they have been known to have urges that can overtake them. They see the energy given off by others around them, they enjoy hanging upside down, and they can hypnotize others with their eyes or little creatures called Corrupturas." She explained.

"Are there others like me?" Lance asked.

"Yes, there are several humans who share DNA with aliens." His father said. "They usually go to a place called Under Town in Bellwood, some go in to the plumber academy to follow in the footsteps of their parents, and some just try to live normal lives and maybe be a hero when they need to."

"I'll take the first one. Maybe I can fit in there. Plus, being a space cop sounds like a waste of time." Lance said standing up.

"Well you can go, but you should take these." His mom said handing him a plumber badge that she explained the function of. She then handed him a strange looking bank card. "Your mother and the plumbers left you quite a bit of money that has been accumulating in a bank. They use a special currency called Taydens."

"I have to go." His father said standing up and walking out the door.

"What's his deal?" Lance asked.

"He's been dreading this day for a while. He just needs some time to cool off." His mother said. "Just go to bed. You can leave in the morning."

Lance obeyed and went upstairs and got ready for bed trying to handle all of the information that he had just been given. He fell asleep quickly, but when he woke up he found himself hanging from the ceiling. "I guess my body is embracing my alien side now that I know about it." Lance said jumping down. He got dressed and went to the kitchen for breakfast; his father had still not returned.

After he finished his breakfast, Lance started packing up his backpack ready to head out. He decided to wait a bit longer to see if his father would come back. He was about to walk out the door when a car pulled up out front. His father stepped out and walked over to Lance handing him the keys. "I can't let my son leave without a proper send off. Go check out your new ride."

Lance ran over to the car and admired the jet black sports car. The interior had black leather seats, dark tinted windows, and was fully loaded with extras. "Thanks dad." Lance said hugging his father.

"It's no problem. Now go find your place in this world." He said smiling at Lance who put his stuff in the passenger seat and started up the car which roared to life. He waved at his parents and drove off heading for Bellwood and then Under Town.


	6. 2: Lance

**If you have a chance please take the time to fave, watch, and/ or review. You can also check out some of my other stories if you want. If you want to write a spinoff, recommend an OC, or do a collaboration or something, message me, so that we can discuss it.** **I really appreciate all of the feedback, and the time that you guys take to read my stories.**

Lance drove along the highway ducking between cars while going as fast as he could without getting caught by the police who would pop up every now and again. Sadly, his streak did come to an end when a police officer spotted him and pulled him over. He got out of the car and walked over to Lance. "Do you have any idea of how fast you were going and how recklessly you were driving?"

"I do." Lance said looking at the officer behind his sunglasses.

"Son, remove those sunglasses." The officer said glaring at him as Lance handed him his driver's license.

"You don't want me to do that." Lance said reaching in to his bag and pulling out his plumber's badge; he flashed it in front of the officer.

"Please step out of the car." He said glaring at Lance who reluctantly stepped out of the car. "Now take off those sunglasses and look me in the eye."

"Fine, but I warned you." Lance said removing the glasses. His sea green eyes glowed briefly as he hypnotized the officer. "Have a nice day." Lance said grabbing his license from the officer and driving off. The officer snapped out of his trance with no memory of Lance who was driving off.

Once Lance arrived in Bellwood, he parked his car outside of a fast food restaurant and walked inside to grab something to eat. He picked up his food and sat down at a table taking a bite from his burger and sipping his soda. He watched as a blue creature and a boy in a black and green shirt walked in and placed an order. Lance stared at them behind his sunglasses drawing their attention briefly before they turned away. Lance thought that they were done with him, but they walked over to him. Lance eyed the plumber symbol on Rook's proto-tool. "We noticed that you were staring at us. Do you need something?" Rook asked.

"Are you plumbers?" Lance asked sipping his soda.

"Why do you ask?" Rook asked looking at the boy.

"Are you plumbers or not?" Lance asked repeating the question once more.

Ben looked at Lance. "Yeah, we're plumbers. I'm one of the more famous ones." Ben said flashing the Omnitrix. "So how do you know about the plumbers?"

Lance pulled the badge from his pocket and laid it on the table; Rook quickly picked it up. "This badge is real. Are you a plumber?" He asked handing it back to Lance who put it in his pocket.

"No, my mom was." Lance answered.

"So why did she leave you her badge?" Ben asked glaring at Lance.

"I can show you." Lance said smiling as he stood up. Rook and Ben both got in to a fight stance. "Relax, I'm not going to cause any physical harm. We're in a public place." Lance said as they both relaxed a little. Lance smiled and held up his hand to Ben shooting a Corruptura that attached to his forehead. "Pull your pants down, and run around the restaurant barking like a dog for thirty minutes." Lance said picking up his bag and walking off.

"You said you wouldn't cause any harm." Rook said glaring at him.

"No, I said I wouldn't cause any physical harm. The only thing that this will hurt is his reputation." Lance said walking out of the restaurant while Rook was busy trying to catch Ben.

"I think that boy is part Vladat." Rook said remembering his encounter with Lord Transul. He sighed as he continued to chase Ben around the restaurant while several people were taking pictures and videos with their phones.

Lance hopped in to his car and started driving until he reached the secret location that he had been informed of. He drove his car in to a small parking space with a payphone next to it. He looked at his phone and punched in the special number that he had been given. Immediately, the parking space started moving downward while another covered over top of it. Lance sat in his car watching as he was moving further down. When he finally arrived in Under Town, he started driving around, taking time to look at several of the shops before heading to his main destination. He pulled up to a rather dingy apartment complex and walked inside. The landlord was standing there waiting for him. Lance handed him his bank card which he promptly swiped before handing it back to Lance. Lance got the room at a very low rate; apparently someone had died in the apartment. Lance didn't mind though as he walked inside. The apartment was a decent size, it was clean, and the rent was cheap and controlled. Lance unpacked everything from his car and set up all of the furniture that he bought while driving around Under Town.

Lance got ready for bed, exhausted from his day. He laid down on his bed tossing and turning with no luck of falling asleep. He groaned not knowing what to do. He then looked at the pull up bar that he suspended from the ceiling. He jumped up and wrapped his feet on the bar. He closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep hanging from the bar. Lance had decided that he would spend the next day exploring Under Town some more and start looking for a job knowing that the money he had would not last forever. "Maybe I'll find someone who's like me." Lance thought to himself in his partially conscious state of sleep.

At the same time, Aaron was walking back to his motorcycle after collecting the bounty on a corrupted plumber who was pestering several underground smugglers. The guy had given Aaron quite a bit of money for the recent bounty too.


	7. 5: Aaron

**Sydney belongs to DarkInsanityAngel. If you have an OC to recommend, or if you want to write a variant of this story please message me. Also, if you get a chance, please check out some of my other stories.**

Aaron rode his bike home after he deposited the Taydens in to his account. He put on a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt and sat on his bed watching TV when his phone started ringing; it was Grecius calling. "Do you have another job for me?" Aaron asked answering the phone.

"Sort of. I'm having a little party, and I would like it if you were there." Grecius told him.

"What kind of work is it?" Aaron asked.

"It's not work. I would like you there as my guest. This is a social function. There'll be free food and it will be a chance for you to unwind. Plus it'll be an opportunity for you to get some new clients. There'll be plenty of my friends there who have people that are bothering them." Grecius said gaining Aaron's attention.

"I'll be there." Aaron told him.

"Great, I'll send you the details." Grecius said sending the information to Aaron's phone. "And be sure to wear something nice. This is a party after all." He said hanging up.

The next evening, Aaron stood in front of the mirror wearing a dark gray suit with a black shirt and tie. He made sure that he had the invitation on his phone. He put the phone in his pocket as well as his blaster on the inside of his jacket. He put on his helmet and hopped on to his bike. The party was at a luxury hotel on the surface. Despite there being a valet, Aaron parked his own bike. He walked to the ballroom where two guards stood outside. "Invitation?" One of them asked glaring at Aaron. Aaron pulled out his phone and pulled up the hologram displaying the invitation. "Go right in." He said opening the door for Aaron who walked right inside.

Grecius spotted Aaron and called him over. "I thought you said that this was a small party." Aaron said looking around the massive ballroom.

"That's not really important. Now come with me, I have to introduce you to some of my friends." Aaron followed Grecius to a secluded room in the ballroom where a group of wealthy looking aliens were sitting around a table eating while several waiters and waitresses stood by their sides ready to wait on them hand and foot.

An Uxorite wearing a long ball gown looked at Aaron. "So, you're the new rookie that Grecius has been bragging about?" Aaron simply nodded his head.

A Loboan wearing a monocle and top hat looked at Aaron. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Grecius has told us so much about you." Aaron shook his hand firmly. "Good grip. I like that."

A Crystalsapien wearing a black suit, white shirt, and red bowtie had his fingers clenched together. "Would the rest of you please give us a moment? I would like to talk to the boy." The staff and the aliens sitting around the table quickly stood up and walked out of the room. "My name is Cryx. I'm sure that Grecius has told you that I am very wealthy." Aaron nodded his head while he continued speaking. "Well, I'm sure that he didn't tell you that I'm a gambling man. That's how I made my fortune, and I think that I would like to take a chance on you. The payout would be quite large if you are successful."

"If I fail?" Aaron asked.

"Let's just hope that it doesn't come to that. Are you in?" Cryx asked with his fingers still clenched.

"What's the job?" Aaron asked glaring at him.

"There's a roller derby tournament occurring in a few days. I have quite a bit of money on one of the teams to win. The odds are not in my favor. That's where you come in. The other team is very skilled, one player specifically. I have instructed her to throw the tournament and in return I will pay her. She took my money, but I don't trust her. I want you at that race. Your job is simple. If her team loses do nothing. If she wins, kill her and bring me the body." Cryx explained.

"What about my compensation?" Aaron asked crossing his arms.

"Rest assured that you will be compensated quite well. Plus, you can use my personal seats, front row, right in front of the action." Cryx said extending his hand to Aaron. He shook his hand signifying his agreement. "Excellent, here's the information." Cryx said typing a few things on a data pad that transmitted the data to Aaron's phone.

Aaron looked over the data which was very thorough and specific. The picture was of a girl with black hair in a ponytail. There was also a pink silk strip in her hair. Her eyes were a burnt gold color.

 _Name: Sydney_

 _Species: 3/4 Tetramand 1/4 human_

 _Height: 5' 2_

 _Age: 16_

 _Other notes: Goes by nickname Sylk. Parents are plumbers. Skilled roller derby competitor. Utilizes brass knuckles as weapons and is incredibly strong. Prone to violence in certain situations._

Cryx also handed Aaron a card explaining that it was a pass for the roller derby arena; apparently it could get him in to any part of the arena with no questions asked. Cryx had connections throughout Undertown. "Now, why don't you go enjoy the party while I talk with Grecius?" Cryx said as Aaron was escorted from the room and led back to the main party.

Aaron talked with a few of the guests, most of them were friends with Grecius and spoke fondly of him. Aaron helped himself to the food table which contained a variety of foods from across the galaxy and earth. Aaron tried most of the food liking some of it hating some of it. Afterwards he took a seat at the bar where the bartender poured him several rounds of a transparent sea blue fluid that was very watery. The bartender knew that Aaron was underage and made sure to follow the Earth laws accordingly.

After having his fun, Aaron got on his motorcycle and went home. He changed out of the suit and tie and laid down in his bed exhausted from the late party. He looked over the information one more time on his phone. The girl was a hybrid like him, but she was a bit younger than him. "Hopefully you make the right choice." Aaron thought to himself as he turned his phone off and went to sleep.


	8. 6: Aaron 3: Lance

**Please take the time to fave, follow, or write a review if you can. I would really appreciate it. Sylk belongs to DarkInsanityAngel. If you have an OC to recommend please message me so that we can discuss their appearance in future chapters or if you want to write a collaboration or a spinoff of this story. If you want, you can also check out some of my other stories.**

Lance got out of bed fairly late in the morning. Having been homeschooled, he was able to graduate school at sixteen which also gave him more free time during the day. Lance got dressed, put on his sunglasses and walked out the door. He walked around Undertown looking for a job, so that he could make some money to pay for his apartment, food, and other things. Everywhere he went, he was turned down. They would usually tell him that they had more than enough help on hand which made his hopes grow dimmer.

After a few hours of searching, Lance came across a small pub that he entered to get something to eat before he continued searching. He saw a boy sitting at the bar drinking a soda and picking at a basket of French fries. Lance walked over and took a seat next to him. "I'm Lance." He said introducing himself.

"Aaron." He responded.

"Can I get the ravioli, and a soda?" Lance asked the bartender as he thumbed through the menu.

"Sure thing kid." He said walking to the back and returning a few moments later with Lance's order.

"So are you a hybrid too?" Lance asked looking at Aaron.

"My dad was a Necrofriggian and my mom is half Gourmand." Aaron said taking a sip from his glass. "So what are you supposed to be?"

"I'm the result of my mom being injected with the DNA of a Vladat." Lance told him. "I recently came here and got an apartment. Apparently some guy died in it. That's how I got it so cheap."

"You're welcome." Aaron muttered as he finished off his soda.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lance asked looking at Aaron quizzically.

"I killed him." Aaron said with no real emotion in his voice.

"But why?" Lance asked staring at Aaron.

"I was paid to." Aaron responded.

"So you're some sort of evil murderer?" Lance asked.

"No, I'm a bounty hunter. I don't always kill them, and I'm not evil. I just work for whoever is paying me, and I follow their instructions." Aaron explained. "And I get paid a lot for my work."

"Okay, so you're some sort of hired gun." He said looking at Aaron who stood up from the table.

"Yeah, I need to go now. I have a job to do. Here's my info if you want to find me." Aaron said handing him his contact information. He also placed a few Taydens on the counter to pay for his meal before walking out of the pub.

The alien from before walked over to Lance. "I never did introduce myself. I'm Reesh. If you're looking for a job, we can always use another busboy." Reesh said taking the Taydens off of the counter and depositing them in the cash register.

"When can I start?" Lance asked smiling.

"Right after you finish eating. I have tables, floors, and dishes that all need to be cleared and cleaned." Reesh said smiling. Lance finished eating quickly and put on an apron and a hat as he grabbed a tub and began clearing off the tables.

 _Meanwhile…_

Aaron sat front row with no emotion on his face in the roller derby stadium while several others around him were cheering and shouting. Aaron watched as Sylk's roller derby team dominated the other team.

Across the stadium, Rook and Ben were watching and cheering when Rook spotted Aaron. "Ben, I do not think that Aaron is here to have fun like we are."

"Don't worry about him. Let's just have fun." Ben said as he cheered.

"Ben, I can not do that. Look, he is walking away." Rook said pointing to Aaron who disappeared talking on his cell phone.

Aaron was on the phone with Cryx. "Hey, it looks like she's going to win."

"Well you know what to do." Cryx said coldly.

"Yeah, well I got two plumbers here, so I'm going to need you to get rid of them." Aaron said.

"I can do that, but if I do then I need you to bring her to me alive." Cryx said.

"Deal." Aaron said hanging up the phone. Aaron made his way down to the locker rooms with no trouble since he had the pass that Cryx had given him. Cryx messaged Aaron telling him that he sent out a fake distress signal that moved Ben and Rook away from the stadium. Aaron looked at a monitor on the wall that declared Sylk's team the victor. Aaron leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets.

He stood there waiting until Sylk walked out. She started walking away until Aaron walked out of the wall blocking her path. "Hey, what's your deal?" She asked glaring at him.

"I heard that you were supposed to lose." Aaron said with his head down.

"I don't know who told you that load of bull, but I'm part Tetramand, and we don't like losing. Now move." She said irritated by the boy.

"Well, Cryx was pretty sure about it, and he sent me to make sure you get what's coming. After all, you did take his money." Aaron said drawing his blaster and firing at Sylk.

Sylk dodged the blasts and punched Aaron in the stomach with her brass knuckles. "Why would you even work for Cryx? He's a crook whose money I took to buy a new pair of skates." She said glaring at him.

"I'm a bounty hunter, and he's paying me. I don't care what you think about him." Aaron said firing a shot from his blaster knocking Sylk back. "You have your reputation, and I have mine, but yours is coming to an end." Aaron said holding the blaster up to her head.

"Not happening." Sylk said kicking Aaron in the chest and knocking him against a wall. She pressed a button on her shoes which turned in to skates as she sped off. Aaron ran after her hopping on his motorcycle and speeding after her. Aaron shot a beam of ice from his hand which created a small ice patch that Sylk slid over and spun out of control.

Aaron got off of his bike and walked in to the alley that Sylk had skated in to. "You're coming with me." Aaron said throwing a punch that Sylk caught; she threw Aaron against the wall.

"I'm not coming with you. We shouldn't even be fighting. We should be on the same side." Sylk said punching Aaron in the stomach.

"I don't take sides. I take pay." Aaron said freezing her arms and putting a pair of handcuffs on her. "Those cuffs are plumber grade, so don't even try to break out of them." Aaron held his blaster in her back as he walked her to the back of his motorcycle. "Cryx wants you alive. Probably wants to watch you die." Aaron said securing her to the bike.

"Please let me go. I'll do anything." She said struggling in the cuffs.

"I can't. If I don't bring you to Cryx then he'll kill me." Aaron said starting up his bike. "Trust me, if I could let you go I would, but Cryx is a serious guy, and I don't disappoint." Aaron continued as he started driving throughout Undertown heading for the nightclub that Cryx owned.

Sylk looked around nervously and saw a large glass window nearby. She rolled off of the bike and through the window landing in front of Lance who was clearing off a table."What happened to you?" He asked setting down the tray to help her up.

"Some guy, he captured me and was taking me to meet his boss and kill me." She said nervously.

"Aaron." Lance muttered under his breath. "Look, I won't let Aaron get you. You can hide in the kitchen." Lance said pointing to a door.

"Thanks." She said running in to the kitchen and hiding in a large cabinet.

Aaron walked in to the restaurant and walked over to Lance. "Where is she?" Aaron asked coldly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lance said.

"Fine then. I'll find her by myself." Aaron said bursting through the doors to the kitchen while Lance followed closely behind him. Aaron eventually opened the cabinet to be met with a swift punch from Sylk. "Look, you're coming with me." Aaron said holding the blaster up to her again.

"Look, I don't know what's going on here, but clearly there has to be a solution to this where no one dies." Lance said glaring at both of them.

"Fine then, let's go see Cryx. He's my boss and the one who wants you dead." Aaron said lowering his blaster.

"Okay, but we take my car. I'm actually off work now." Lance said hanging up his apron and grabbing his car keys. Lance drove while Aaron sat next to Sylk in the backseat. When they got to the nightclub, Aaron talked to one of the bouncers who escorted them to the backroom where Cryx sat behind a large desk with several bodyguards by his side.

"Ah, Aaron, you brought me Sylk and a new friend." Cryx said smiling.

"How much money do you need to pay off her debt?" Aaron asked.

"It seems that you have developed a soft spot for the girl, but I'm nothing if not reasonable. Ten thousand Taydens should cover it." Cryx said calmly.

"Ten thousand Taydens!?" Sylk asked at the alarming amount of money.

"Do you even have that much money?" Lance asked looking at Aaron.

"Yeah, I have it. I was saving up for a ship, so that I could explore some other planets." Aaron said looking down.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Cryx asked growing impatient.

"Here, I'll transfer the money right now." Aaron said pushing several buttons on his phone.

Cryx looked at his data pad. "Excellent. She's free to go." Cryx said smiling as the trio walked out of the nightclub.

"I owe you big time." Sylk said looking at Aaron. "Thanks."

"Why'd you have a change of heart all of a sudden?" Lance asked.

"Clearly she didn't deserve to die. She just did something stupid." Aaron said walking off to his bike.

"Say that again. I dare you." Sylk said making a fist while Lance held her back.

"Don't try and fight him. You owe him so much right now." Lance said while Sylk sighed knowing that he was right.

"You have my info. Come find me some time. Maybe we can hang out, hopefully not like this though." Aaron said before speeding off on his bike.

"You seem pretty shaken up. If you want, you can stay at my place tonight." Lance said smiling at Sylk like an older brother.

"Yeah, sure." Sylk said hopping in to the passenger side of Lance's car as he drove back to his apartment.


	9. 7: Aaron 4:Lance

**If you have the time please fave, follow, and/or leave a review. I would really appreciate it. If you have an OC to recommend please message me so that we can discuss their appearance in this story or one of my other stories. Sylk belongs to DarkInsanityAngel. Thanks for reading. -TranscodeNightCat.**

Aaron had been taking jobs nonstop as he tried to recover the money he lost for not killing Sylk. He had three thousand Taydens waiting for him when he approached Grecius in the usual shady bar that he resided in. "Excellent work." He said pushing a few buttons on a data pad adding the money to Aaron's account.

"Do you have any more jobs for me? I need the money." Aaron asked Grecius who shook his head.

"I don't, but look at the guy in the corner." Grecius said pointing to a man with a well groomed beard wearing a pair of aviator sunglasses along with a black leather jacket and blue jeans. "He's an undercover plumber who is part of a secret division of plumber activities that are not exactly legal, but necessary. He usually hangs around here when he has a job."

"Thanks." Aaron said walking over to the man. "I hear that you might have a job."

"It might be a little out of your league kid." He said looking over at Grecius who winked at him. "Actually, this might be for you. It seems that your friend over there thinks that you can handle it. We have a political candidate from a very unstable political planet coming in. He is very popular, but we fear if he wins that he may become corrupt and wage war with several planets. We don't want this, so we'd like him assassinated. The gig pays ten thousand Taydens."

"Just give me the details." Aaron said as the man handed him a data card.

"All of the information is on that card. You'll be paid as soon as he's dead and everything is cleared up." The man walked away while Aaron plugged the card in to his phone and began combing over the data. The politician would be arriving in three days and he would be walking through Undertown meeting with the public to show his hospitable side.

Aaron left the bar and walked down the street where the politician would be. He walked in to a condemned building where he would have a clear shot of him through the window. Aaron looked at his blaster. "Better get some upgrades for this thing." He said walking out of the building. He walked to a store called _Blue Diamond's Weapons._

Aaron walked inside and saw a Protosapien and a blue Galvanic Mechamorph standing together at a counter; The Protosapien's name was Damian while the Galvanic Mechamorph's name was Fixin. "What can I help you with today?" Damian asked.

"Who do I talk to about getting some blaster upgrades?" Aaron asked.

"Over here." Fixin said as Aaron walked over to his counter. "You look very familiar. Anyway, what do you need?" He asked.

Aaron laid his blaster on the counter and looked in the case. "I need the silencer, the ice blue field piercing energy pack, the Taydenite focus scope, new rubber grips, and I need the gun cleaned, inspected and balanced."

"This is a very nice blaster. I remember selling them at one point. It's too bad that they were discontinued. They were very high quality and very powerful." He said holding the handgun in his hand. "I'll just need twenty five hundred Taydens and I'll have this ready and retrofitted in thirty minutes." Aaron laid the money on the counter. "Excellent, I'll be right back." Fixin said as he walked over to a work bench and began working on the blaster. Afterwards, he handed Aaron the upgraded blaster which he placed in a brushed aluminum briefcase along with all of the attachments that he had modified to be added and removed to the blaster; he even made a custom foam insert for it.

"Thanks." Aaron said taking the briefcase ready to walk off only to be stopped by Fixin.

"Damian come over here." Damian walked over to him. "I remember who this kid is now. He's the boy who's all over the assassin's web." Fixin said looking at his data pad.

"Assassin's web?" Aaron asked confused.

"You've never heard of it? Well it's this underground network where people can hire assassins and place bounties on people. You're one of the most popular newbies on here. There are people who want to hire you and people who want to kill you. It actually says that you're going to be killed in three days."

"Who placed the bounty?" Aaron asked as he grabbed the data pad.

"All it says it that they're a top contractor." Damian said taking back the data pad. "I'd be careful if I were you. Here's the data card to give you access to the assassin's web." Damian said handing Aaron a small computer chip.

Aaron thanked him as he grabbed his things and left the store. "I'm going to kill whoever placed that bounty." He thought to himself as he went home to go get some rest.

 _Meanwhile…_

Lance walked back in to his apartment to see Sylk wearing a purple t-shirt and a pair of short athletic shorts camped out on the couch watching TV. "I brought dinner." Lance said holding some food that they gave him at work.

"Cool, I'll set the table." Sylk said jumping off of the couch and setting down two plates and some utensils.

"So do you want to tell me how you came to be where you are?" Lance asked as he put some food on her plate and then his.

"It started with me liking to skate a lot as a kid, and when I found out I was part Tetramand, I came to Undertown, and found myself competing in a roller derby club. A team recruited me, and that's about it to put it shortly. What about you?" Sylk asked as she began eating.

"Kind of the same thing as you. My parents explained to me that I was adopted after my birth mother died when she was injected with the DNA of a Vladat and gave birth to me. They left me some money, and my dad got me a car, and that's about it, to put it shortly." Lance explained.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Sylk asked as she finished clearing off her plate.

"I'm glad that you asked. I heard about this underground dueling club at work. Do you want to go?" He asked.

"Sure." Sylk said as she watched Lance clear off the table.

Lance ran in to his room and came back out wearing a black zipper hoodie. "Here, let me get you a sweatshirt." Lance said running back in to his room and tossed Sylk a purple hoodie; she put it on and found it to be a bit big on her. "Sorry, I guess it's a bit big."

"Do you have a pair of scissors?" Sylk asked.

"Yeah, in the kitchen." Lance said pointing to a drawer. Sylk grabbed the scissors and began cutting the sleeves until they were the length of a t-shirt. "Okay, let's go." Sylk said discarding the pieces of fabric on the floor. "So where did you get this? It doesn't seem like your color." She said as she hopped in to the passenger side of Lance's car.

"It was a Christmas gift from my aunt who thought I needed more color in my wardrobe. My parents made me keep it and wear it when she came to town." Lance explained as he drove the car to a dimly lit part of Undertown. They got out of the car and walked in to an alley where a bouncer stood by the door. "We're here for the duel club." Lance said looking at the guard who was a large burly alien. He growled at them. "If that's the way you want it." Lance said holding up his hand and shooting a Corruptura at his forehead. "Open the door." The alien did as instructed while Lance and Sylk walked inside.

"That was really cool." Sylk said as they walked down the corridor.

"It's just one of my powers." Lance said as they exited the corridor and found themselves in a large circular arena with cheering fans and two aliens standing in it. They both held blasters and were shooting at each other. "They use knockout energy packs in their blasters. Essentially they're meant to cause harm, but not kill their opponent. They win when their opponent is knocked out." Lance explained to Sylk as the two aliens shot at each other. One of their noses was bleeding when he was shot again causing him to fall to the ground.

The crowd cheered as the victorious alien twirled his blaster before stowing it in his holster. They watched several more duels before they decided to go home for the night. Lance drove back to the apartment building and saw Sylk fast asleep in the passenger seat. He sighed as he picked her up and carried her back up to the apartment. He carefully laid her on the couch before getting ready for bed and laying in his own bed; tonight he did not feel like hanging from the ceiling as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	10. 8: Aaron

**If you have the time please fave, follow, and/or leave a review. I would really appreciate it. If you have an OC to recommend please message me so that we can discuss their appearance in this story or one of my other stories. Thanks for reading. -TranscodeNightCat.**

It was the day of Aaron's job and the day that he was supposed to be assassinated. He walked through the streets where a heavy plumber presence was visible. He wore a pair of aviator sunglasses and had the briefcase by his side while he wore his usual leather jacket and black jeans. Aaron's ideas for sneaking around were different than most. He felt that the best option was to hide in plain sight, and walking without looking cautious made him look like any other person, but behind the sunglasses he was paranoid as he constantly looked around making sure that no one was following or watching him. He walked in to the abandoned building and made his way to the window where the kill was supposed to take place. Aaron knew he was supposed to be killed today as he opened up the briefcase and assembled his blaster with all of the new modifications.

He set up several small cameras on the walls and held up his phone which gave him a clear view of the building. He pretended to be looking out the window while he was really looking at his phone. A Sotorragian could be seen sneaking up the stairs. "Clearly the people who want me dead aren't playing around." Aaron thought to himself as he watched a member of the supposedly skilled bounty hunter race approach. Aaron moved to the side of the door with his blaster at the ready and watched as the alien slowly and quietly opened the door. The alien walked in to the room and to the window where Aaron had placed his shoes to convince the alien that he had jumped. While the alien looked confused out the window, Aaron shot it in the back repeatedly and then turned his hand in to a blade of ice as he quickly decapitated it. "Always be vigilant." He muttered under his breath as he removed the upgrades from his blaster and put them back in the briefcase before stowing the blaster back in his jacket. Aaron walked over to the corpse and began going through his things until he found a data pad.

He opened up the files and found the creature's mission log; the job had been given to him by Grecius and Cryx, and he was supposed to meet them at Cryx's club once the mission had been completed. "They double crossed me." Aaron cursed under his breath as he kicked the skull of the dead alien. He picked up the data pad and typed the message. _The job is done._

Moments later, he was met with a reply message. _Excellent work getting rid of that nuisance. He was weak, worthless, and he showed sympathy for that girl making me look weak._

"I'm going to make them both pay, for everything." Aaron said angrily as he smashed the data pad and returned to his warehouse where he stowed the briefcase before grabbing his bike and riding towards Cryx's club. He got off the bike and walked in to the club and towards Cryx's office in the back. Two bouncers stood there staring at Aaron not letting him get by. "If you want to stay there, it's fine with me." Aaron said walking out of the club.

He walked to the back wall of the building and phased through the wall directly in to the office. He shot the four henchmen standing by Cryx and Grecius's sides watching them hit the floor with a thud. Grecius and Cryx quickly turned around and saw Aaron pointing his blaster at both of them. "You two slimy thugs are going to pay."

"How much?" Cryx asked pulling out his data pad nervously. "I have more than enough money to pay for any trouble we may have caused you with that little bounty hunter."

"You called me weak and worthless. You can pay with your lives." Aaron said shooting Grecius three times, once in each eye as he watched him fall to the ground.

Cryx watched with fear as Aaron stood holding up his blaster. "Please, I didn't mean it. I can make it very worth your while if you let me live."

"You can't do or say anything to make me let you live." Aaron said as he began giving off an incredibly cold aura that caused the room to start frosting over while ice grew around Cryx's body.

"What about your father?" Cryx asked while Aaron stopped his ice powers to hear him out.

"What do you know?" Aaron asked.

"I killed him, and watched him die slowly and painfully. And I enjoyed every second of it." Cryx said with a sick sadistic smile on his face.

Aaron grew angry as an icy wind blew everything around the room and everything started to freeze over including Cryx. Aaron's eyes glowed as he threw a punch at the frozen figure that was once Cryx and watched as it shattered to pieces. The icy cold wind slowed down as Aaron's anger started to subside. He shook the frost from his hair and clothes and picked up Cryx's data pad; he drained the bank account of the one hundred thousand Taydens inside it. The rest of Cryx's money was in accounts with very secure passwords that he couldn't access; the account Cryx accessed before his death was rather small compared to the other accounts which were locked and secured.

Aaron phased out through the wall that he had entered from and returned to his bike before speeding off to his warehouse. He showered and changed his clothes before getting ready for bed. "I guess I need a new job now." He thought to himself as he climbed in to his bed and went to sleep.


	11. 9: Aaron

**If you have a chance, please fave, follow, and/or review. If you want, you can recommend an OC or write a spinoff as long as you discuss it with me first. Chrezz belongs to BlankCore who has rightfully earned his appearance in this story.**

In the middle of the day, Ben and Rook stood in Cryx's nightclub with several other plumbers examining the crime scene in front of them. Rook was combing through the computer while Ben was examining the room. The other plumbers were questioning people close to Cryx and Grecius. "It looks like they took quite a few blasts." Ben said examining the dead bodies currently being examined.

"Yes, and look at Cryx's data pad. Minutes after his assumed death, the money in one of his accounts was transferred." Rook said examining the recent transaction.

"Any idea who took the money?" Ben asked walking over to him.

"Sadly, no. Whoever transferred the money used an encrypted system that is very secure." Rook said looking at the data once more.

"Well, there are other clues, like the wet floor and the frost bite on Grecius and Cryx." Ben said looking over their bodies. "Something tells me that Aaron was behind this."

"There certainly is enough evidence to at least question him." Rook said grabbing his things. "Let's get going."

One of the other plumbers walked up to them as they were leaving. "We found Cryx's beneficiary. Should we contact them?" Rook and Ben nodded their heads as they walked out of the nightclub.

They made their way to the tavern where Lance worked and Aaron hung out on his days off. Aaron was sitting there drinking a soda while Lance was wiping off the counter. "Well if it isn't the chicken." Lance smirked. "What can I get for you guys?" He asked putting the cloth over his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks for that by the way." Ben said glaring at him. "We're not here about that. We're here to talk to Aaron." Ben said as he and Rook took seats on opposite sides of Aaron.

"Cryx and Grecius?" Aaron asked sipping his soda calmly.

Rook nodded his head. "Why'd you do it?" Ben asked glaring at him.

"They wanted me dead and Cryx killed my father." Aaron said finishing off the glass which Lance quickly replaced with a full one.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rook responded putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Back off." Aaron said pushing his hand away. "If I couldn't trust them, what makes you think that I can trust you?" He asked glaring at them.

"Maybe because we're the good guys." Ben said sarcastically.

"Yeah right, the guy who destroys half of Undertown to catch a criminal is good." Aaron scowled at him.

"You do cause a lot of destruction." Rook commented.

Ben and Rook were about to start arguing, but Aaron interrupted. "Are you guys going to arrest me or not?" He asked looking at both of them.

"No." Ben mumbled.

"They were both large crime-bosses and targets for the plumbers, and we can't arrest you for defending yourself, despite the level of cruelty you used to exact your vengeance." Rook sighed. Aaron stood up and sat some money on the counter before walking out of the tavern.

Aaron walked to the shipyard where he was greeted by a Galvin floating on a small pedestal. "Young man, do you even have enough money to afford one of these ships?" He asked.

"Is this enough?" Aaron asked holding up his phone to show the one hundred thousand Tayden balance.

"Oh, right this way." The Galvin said as he escorted Aaron around the shipyard to show him the various makes and models and features on all of the ships.

While looking at the various ships, Aaron called Fixin and Damian on his phone. "Are you guys up for arming my new ship?" The two aliens responded eagerly when Aaron told them the budget; Aaron intended to spend the whole one hundred thousand Taydens on his new ship.

 _Meanwhile…_

Chrezz, the twenty one year old Conductoid with a white coloring, silver plugs, and a stone gray eye that looked like a rock, was walking through Undertown wearing a black leather jacket and a pair of blue jeans and a black beanie hat. Chrezz was the leader of a small gang in Undertown that usually committed small scale crimes such as armed robbery, vandalism, and destruction of property. Being the illegitimate son of Cryx, he felt like he had the obligation to show him up and become the ultimate crime lord to finally earn his attention. Chrezz walked out of an alley and without warning, a black van pulled up in front of him while the door slid open and a rag was placed on his face as well as a bag before the door closed and the van sped off.

Chrezz woke up with the sack removed sitting at the end of a large conference table with a crest in the center of it. Several aliens in suits sat at the table looking at him. "What's the big idea? If someone doesn't start talking I'm going to fry all of you" Chrezz shouted as he stood up ready to attack.

"Chrezz, relax. No one is here to hurt you. We just have some important news to share with you. And we have no problem getting our hands dirty if you can't listen." One of the aliens said changing from a calming to a serious tone as he and the others all pulled shotgun-like blasters from under their seats and cocked them. Chrezz immediately took his seat knowing that he was outmatched in this situation while one of the other aliens began to speak.

"It's about your father. He was killed last night." He began.

"By who?" Chrezz asked angrily.

"This boy, a bounty hunter." He said sliding Chrezz a photograph of Aaron. "Your father wanted him dead, and when he found out, he killed your father. In your father's will, he left his empire and his fortune to you."

Chrezz was shocked at all of the information that he had just received. "That means I'm the boss now."

"Yes, but there is the matter of..." One of the aliens began, but was cut off by Chrezz.

"I'm the boss, and I want that kid brought to me so that I can thank him myself for this new life." Chrezz said taking in everything. "Also, there are going to be some changes around here. I want body guards, hot chicks, and some new clothes. Get on it!" Chrezz ordered kicking his feet up on to the table while reclining and smiling. Within a few hours, Chrezz was sitting in his father's old office wearing a black blazer with the crime family's crest on the upper left breast, and a pair of black suit pants and dress shoes. He had two Appoplexians by his side, both holding large rifles in their hands and wearing suits with earpieces and dark tinted sunglasses. By his sides he had two female Methanosians; both of them were rubbing his shoulders trying to please their new boss.

"Anything else sir?" One of his advisors from the meeting asked attentively.

"No, I'm good right now. Just make sure that when my new ride comes, it's the right color. It really ticks me off when it's the wrong one, and you don't want to see what happens when I get ticked off." He said glaring at the advisor who nodded his head before walking out of the office.

"Ohhh, you're so tense, baby." One of the Methanosians said seductively as she continued to rub his shoulders.

"Being the boss does that, but it has its perks." Chrezz said smiling at her as he kicked his feet up on to the desk and reclined in to a more comfortable position.


	12. 10: Aaron

Aaron sat by his large computer in his pajamas combing the assassin's web for news about Cryx and Grecius as well as new jobs to take. Just then a message popped up on his computer. The message appeared to be from Cryx asking him to come to the nightclub. "I killed that slime. It's probably a trap, but I guess I need something to do while my ship is being set up." He powered off his computer and got dressed in his usual outfit making sure to have his blaster handy as well as his Galvanic Mechamorph bracelet.

He hopped on his bike and rode off to the nightclub which looked fairly empty during the day except for the drifters and thugs who practically lived there. By the door to Cryx's office were two Appoplexians guarding the door. One of them looked at Aaron and opened the door for him. Sitting at Cryx's old desk was a Conductoid with two Methanosians and two more Appoplexians guarding him. "What's up my friend?" Chrezz asked changing to a more serious position in his chair.

"You tell me." Aaron said ready to grab his blaster.

"Just wanted to thank you for helping me find my place." Chrezz said extending his hand.

Aaron did not shake it. "Sorry if I don't trust you, but the last guy who sat in that chair stabbed me in the back."

"Understandable, but I'm not your enemy. And you'll always have a place here. I owe you something for helping me get to this position." Chrezz said clenching his hands.

"As long as you don't kill me, things between us should be okay." Aaron said looking at his phone with a message from Fixin. "I have to get going, but you have my number if you need me. What's your name again?"

"It's Chrezz, and I'll keep that in mind." He said watching Aaron walk out of the office and out of the nightclub.

Aaron rode to his warehouse where Fixin was waiting outside. Damian was waiting for instruction until he landed the ship on the roof. Aaron climbed up the hatch in the ceiling and looked at the launch pad set up by Damian who just exited the ship. Aaron looked at his new ship in awe. It was a black ship with silver lining on it. The ship resembled a fighter jet, but there were some major differences including the size, as well as the cockpit which was a circular cockpit and had room for five people, two pilots and three seats in the back. The seats in the back slid down and opened the door to a medium-sized cargo hold that had another opening in the back to load and unload larger items. Up front and on the wings were various weapons visible plus the ones concealed in the ship. Damian went over the controls with Aaron and handed him the keys. They went for a small test flight until he made sure that Aaron had the hang of piloting the ship before landing it back on the roof. Fixin and Damian left to return to their shop leaving Aaron with his new ship.

Deciding that he needed to try out his ship, Aaron walked to Lance's apartment and knocked on the door. Lance answered the door and invited him inside where he took a seat on the couch. "Where's Sylk? This concerns both of you."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Lance asked staring at Aaron.

"Just go get her. I have some exciting news." Lance quickly ran off to go grab Sylk. He had never seen Aaron excited before, so it had to be something very important or really cool.

"What's going on?" Sylk asked taking a seat next to Lance on the couch.

"I finally got a ship." Aaron told them holding up the keys.

"Nice." Lance said interrupting Aaron.

"Well, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come on a trip to Khoros with me. I thought that you guys might want to come. Plus, it doesn't hurt to have someone who's part Tetramand with us." Aaron said looking at Sylk. "So do you guys want to go?"

"Yeah, I can get some time off from work." Lance said pulling out his phone and texting his boss.

"My race season is over. Why not." Sylk said smiling.

"Cool, meet me at my place tomorrow and we can get going. Be sure to pack up. We're going to be gone for a little bit." Aaron told them before leaving the apartment to go back to his warehouse and pack his things. Aaron then went to bed excited for the trip that they would be going on the next day.


	13. 11: Aaron The loss of two

**I haven't published a new chapter to this story for a while. This is meant to be a slight warm up, several adjustments, and a set up for a chapter to come.**

Chrezz was reclined in his office chair while having his back rubbed by one of his methanosian lovers. "You're so tense. Let me help you relax." She smiled jamming a syringe in to his neck. "Welcome to Hell." She chuckled walking out of the office. Another alien wearing a suit handed her car keys and a credit card. "Have fun." He chuckled walking in to the office. "Such a stupid, ignorant, arrogant, kid." He sighed taking his seat at the desk.

 _…_

Aaron, Lance, and Sylk were sitting aboard the ship on their way to Khoros. The landing was anything but smooth as Aaron forced the ship on to the ground. The Tetramands were less than hospitable as they looked at the group and ignored them. "I'll catch you guys later. I'm not sticking around." Sylk ran off without another word. Aaron and Lance were about to yell, but then they saw the billboard. She would be playing in the Tetramand league's roller derby.

"Kid used us for a ride." Aaron grumbled.

"Let's go check out the auto show." Lance smiled as the two walked to the large field where vehicles from across the universe were being shown off. "I heard that this thing never ends."

"It doesn't, and that's the way I like it." A large Tetramand wearing black straps and a cape smiled patting the boys on the back. "Let's go check out some rides." He shoved the boys forward.

Lance saw what looked like an Earth military Jeep and ran over and hopped in. "I've always wanted one of these things." He pushed a button and watched a rocket launcher open up from the back. "Now that's cool!"

"Get down before you blow up the planet." A Galvan walked over as Lance got out of the Jeep.

"Relax, Snyd." The Tetramand crossed his arms.

"Sorry, your…" He was cut off by the Tetramand. "How about you take us for a test ride?"

"Yes, no problem." He smiled hopping in to the Jeep and putting on a helmet that plugged in to a port in the car. Aaron flipped on the radio as the car started up. Everyone looked at him as the familiar pop song started playing. "What? I like this song." Everyone sighed as the engine roared to life and the Galvan drove out of the field and in to a series of dunes. He drove at an incredible speed flying over the dunes.

"How is this thing not flipped over?" Lance asked holing on tightly.

"Counter-thrust engines my boy." The Galvan chuckled pushing a switch and blasting a rock to pieces. "Nothing is an obstacle for this thing."

"Yes, now let's get it back to the show." The Tetramand appeared to be looking at a watch of some sort. The Galvan sighed moving his hand from one of the switches turning the vehicle around as he drove back to the show and parked the jeep in its original place. "Did you kids have fun?" He placed his arms on the boys' shoulders.

"Yeah, it was fun." Aaron looked at the Galvan who was packing up a small briefcase.

"Well, it's getting kind of late. You kids can come to my place for dinner tonight and spend the night. My place is big enough."

"Sounds good. Just lead the way." Lance smiled until they were aggressively being pushed forward.

 **Killing off characters isn't easy. When people want to leave, you have to get creative. I haven't had to kill anyone off on demand, so this was a bit rough on me.**


	14. 12: Aaron

They walked into a huge, castle-like building where two male Tetramands blocked them. "Drop your weapons now." The caped Tetramand said walking forward. "My castle is secure enough where you won't be needing them."

"Are you some sort of king or something?" Lance asked looking around.

"Yes, I'm the king of Khoros. The guards will show you to your rooms. I'm sure that you'll want to be cleaned up before dinner." He walked off leaving the boys in the hands of the guards.

Aaron reluctantly pulled out his blaster and handed it to one of the guards. He motioned for him to follow while the other escorted Lance away. They walked down a hall before stopping at a door. "Your room. Also, I have been notified that your ship has been dropped off. The palace mechanic will perform routine maintenance for you. Clean yourself up and open the door. I will take you down for dinner." He walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Aaron walked into the bathroom and got undressed. The shower was a bit larger being made for Tetramands. He stepped inside letting the water wash over him as he cleaned himself off. There was some dirt on him and his clothing from the Jeep ride. Aaron stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. He saw that his clothes were gone. He sighed walking out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist. Sitting on the bed was a black t-shirt with gold trim around the sleeves and collar as well as gold lining near his ribs. It reminded him of an athletic t-shirt. The pants had a similar design to them.

"I'm ready." Aaron said opening the door. The guard nodded his head leading him out of the room and down a flight of stairs. They walked into a dining hall where Lance was just sitting down. The king smiled motioning to a seat next to Lance who was wearing the same outfit.

"Sorry about the wardrobe change. I just think that you two should be looking your best."

"Thanks, looks great." Lance said smiling.

"That's their intent. Plus your other clothes were a bit dirty." The woman at the table said smiling.

"Who's the other place setting for?" Aaron said motioning to an empty seat.

"Just a little mistake in plans." The king snapped his fingers watching someone take the plate away. His wife put her hand on his while he let out a small sigh. "Let's eat." He said perking up a little as chefs began carrying in plates of food and setting them on the table. "Help yourselves. There's plenty to go around."

"So boys, tell us about yourselves." The queen said sipping from a goblet.

"Aaron, I'm part Necrofriggian." Aaron said before returning to his food.

"Lance, part Vladat." Lance said raising his hand slightly.

"Family life?" The king asked.

"Um, we both kind of left after we turned eighteen." Lance said looking over to Aaron.

"I look out for myself, and Lance takes care of himself."

"Girlfriends?" The queen asked. Both boys shook their heads.

After the table was cleared, the king motioned to one of the guards who walked out of the room. He came back and handed Aaron a holster containing his blaster. "That is a gift on my part." Aaron strapped the gun around his waist while the king folded his hands. "I have to admit that I brought you boys with certain intentions in mind. My daughter, Princess Looma has been mourning over the loss of her former lover, Kevin Levin, and her more recent one, Benjamin Tennyson. She has taken a liking to human males."

"Nope." Aaron stood up only to be pushed down by one of the guards.

"Look, after the last few incidents, it has become apparent that Tetramand mating rituals do not work on human males. While I have the need to maintain Tetramand customs, I also have to worry about my daughter's happiness. I have my hands tied on this one, and I have no other choice but to allow her to take up the Earth custom of dating."

"When my husband saw you two, he thought that maybe you would talk to our daughter. Maybe 'date' her." The female Tetramand said making air quotes with her hands.

"I'm not doing that." Aaron crossed his arms.

"Same here." Lance said.

"I hate to say it, but I can not be asking you to do this. I'm commanding you to."

"Not doing it." Aaron said putting his hands up as he was restrained by several guards who cuffed him and led him from the room.

"I'm with him." Lance said standing up.

"Lance, I thought that you would be smarter than this." The king stood up while the guards cuffed him. "You would live in luxury with my daughter. You would be like a son to me. Also, I have to warn you that Plumbers don't come around here. Here, we govern ourselves and anyone on our planet."

"I'm with him." Lance said as he was taken away by the guards.

"I'm going to go talk with our daughter." The king said standing up and walking off.

"Looma, I'm coming in." He opened the door to his daughter's room and took a seat on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling my princess?"

"I did some training today. I broke a lot of targets and hurt a lot of guards." She sighed sitting up in her bed.

"Whatever makes you feel better." He smiled hugging his daughter. "I have some good news. I have some human males in the dungeon. Would you like to meet them?"

Looma perked up a little bit. "Tomorrow."

"Yes, my dear. I'll see you then." He walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Maybe there is one who is better than Tennyson." She got out of her bed and looked out the window. She smiled a little bit punching a bag with Ben's face painted on it. "I suppose I'll find out tomorrow." She walked into the hall and motioned to one of the guards. "Are the males attractive?"

"I have no opinions." The male guard said walking off. Looma sighed returning to her room. She opened her closet and began going through the outfits inside.

"I wonder which one they will like more." She smiled a little bit to herself holding an outfit up to the mirror.


End file.
